


Sweet

by NeptunianLily



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hand Feeding, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeptunianLily/pseuds/NeptunianLily
Summary: Two friends share some mikan. Things get a little charged.





	Sweet

Chika's eyelids fall slightly shut as she slips two sticky fingers into her mouth, sucking at the ripe mikan juice that had covered them. Riko's mouth falls slightly open. Her face heats and she leans closer unconsciously, staring transfixed at Chika's mouth, at where she knows Chika's tongue is moving. Chika releases her fingers with a little hum and a satisfied _pop_ ; she giggles and proceed to swipe the flat of her tongue across a slow orange droplet on her own wrist, flicking her crimson eyes up to meet Riko's.  
  
Chika pauses when she catches Riko's gaze, and Riko's blush immediately deepens as she skitters her eyes away. She's halfway to some stammered apology or excuse when Chika says, in a soft and heavy voice, "Hey."  
  
Riko gulps.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want some too?"  
  
"A-ah." Her throat is dry. "I do. It looks good after all."  
  
Chika grins, but there's something a little private in it; Riko's mind is spinning a thousand different scenarios. She wonders how long she can get away with watching her friend's lips.  
  
Then Chika fishes another mikan from her bag and begins to peel, holding it delicately as more juice drips with each strip of rind pulled away. She lifts a section of the fruit to Riko. "Okay. Have a try?"  
  
Riko licks her lips, feeling the flush in her ears. Chika's expression is inviting, if a bit suddenly shy. "Thank you," Riko murmurs before Chika can change her mind, and then she is closing her eyes and leaning forward to take the mikan slice into her mouth from Chika's fingers.  
  
Much as feeding each other from their chopsticks always gave Riko a little thrill, it was nothing to having Chika's fingers right at her lips. She opens her eyes midway to see Chika's parted mouth and pink cheeks. Riko dares a slide of her tongue over Chika's fingers, and she hears Chika's intake of breath.  
  
A frisson runs through her, while the citrus flavor bursts over her tongue. She straightens as Chika watches her.  
  
"Was it good?" Chika asks a little breathlessly.  
  
"It was delicious." The words spring from her before she has the chance to think, undeniably true; Riko wants to hold on to that taste forever. She looks into Chika's face, not nearly so careful to hide her longing as she was just moments ago. Chika gazes back at her. Riko can hear her own heartbeat, her own anticipation. _Please let this be it. Please let something happen._  
  
Chika opens her mouth—and then she flits her eyes down and gives one of her regular brilliant grins, just somewhat redder in the face than usual. "See, aren't mikans great? I'll totally persuade you to the mikan side!"  
  
Riko lets out a breath. The taut atmosphere of expectation simmers down, and she laughs softly. She takes in the bright orange of Chika's hair, the vividness of her eyes, the glow of her smile; the hand Riko had just eaten from clutched to her chest. Riko is filled instead with a gentler warmth. "Don't worry," Riko says. "I'm already quite convinced."


End file.
